There is conventionally known an imaging apparatus having an electronic circuit unit which includes an image sensor. In recent years, also, a small-sized imaging apparatus including, as a package, an imaging optical system (including an optical element such as a lens) for forming a subject image captured by the image sensor is popularly used. The imaging apparatus has been considered to be widely applied to, for example, a vehicle-mounted camera for assisting visibility of a driver of a vehicle, a surveillance camera used for the purpose of security, and the like and required to become smaller while securing performance thereof.
Generally, the imaging apparatus, in order to secure performance of the electronic circuit unit, is desired to suppress temperature rise of the electronic circuit unit. Therefore, a configuration of the imaging apparatus capable of efficiently relieving heat of the electronic circuit unit has been considered.
For example, PLT 1 set forth below discloses a configuration aiming at space saving by electrically connecting an electromagnetic shield circumferential wall surrounding an image sensor substrate to an external connector such that the electromagnetic shield circumferential wall functions as a radiator as well.
Also, PLT 2 set forth below discloses a configuration including, in order to improve heat dissipation efficiency, a soft material abutting on an outer peripheral surface of an electronic circuit unit having the image sensor, and a plate portion abutting on the soft material and an inner peripheral wall surface of an accommodation member (a housing).